


Taking Chances

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to change the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For the bad idea challenge on the [](http://multifandom1000.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://multifandom1000.livejournal.com/)**multifandom1000**

The sun had fully risen as Sara sat in her car, staring up at the apartment building. She could feel the heat bearing down on her already through the open window. It was the weekend after a gruelling week and all she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed, shutting out the rest of the world. Instead she was sitting outside an apartment building, gathering up her courage to leave her car.

It had started out as something fun and wicked. An invitation issued by Greg to share his and Nick's bed, whenever she wished too and no strings attached. He had been smiling at her, a wicked look in his eyes with Nick standing behind him shaking his head in disbelief as Greg's audacity. Sara knew Greg was just flirting with her as usual but that look of mischief in his eyes had touched a wicked spot inside her and she had readily accepted the invitation.

Greg's eyes had widened in shock, making Nick laugh while Sara smirked at him. He stood there gaping at her, causing her to laugh at the expression on his face. It was so rare for anyone to really knock Greg off his game. Nick was still grinning when he wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, his eyes bright with laughter. Sara remembered catching her breath at the sight of them standing there, the easy way they were with one another and the equal looks of affection and devotion on both their faces.

She remembered too how Nick firmly stated the offer was on the up and up, the humour leaving his eyes to convey how serious he was about it. Greg had nodded as well, his own expression one of seriousness but tinged with an underlying humour that was such a large part of Greg. At first she was hesitant about the whole deal, regardless of how she teased Greg about it. Until one day when loneliness and the emptiness of her home became too much to bear and she had reached for the phone.

Being with them was not like anything she had ever done before. It wasn't just about the sex, as wonderful as it was, but what both men brought with them when they were all together. Nick, with his gentle strength and security, making her feel cared for and wanted. Greg, with all his energy and the smiles that light up his face, making her laugh, reminding her that sex could be this fun and light-hearted.

It had been almost the exact same way when they had supported her as she fought to control her drinking. Unconditional support from both of them, Nick's strength and Greg's smiles giving her the strength to fight her drinking. To take a good look at herself and her life and make the hard choices she needed to make in order to make herself happy and whole.

Now she wanted to change the rules they had set out from the start. Wanted something more from both of them then just sex and friendship. Sara had woken up a week ago, snug between the two men and had felt a contentment and sense of belonging she had not felt in a long time. She had wanted nothing more than to stay like that, listening to the soft sounds of their breathing, instead of rushing back to her house to get ready for work.

Sitting there in her car, staring up at Nick and Greg's apartment, Sara was strongly tempted to just turn around and go home. To never to be with them again like this. They would question her why she wanted to stop being with them but Sara knew they would accept her decision, probably assuming she no longer wanted to be with them when that was the last thing she wanted.

But running away or bottling up her feelings hadn't worked before. The loneliness of her life. Her feelings for Grissom, and the frustration and realization that, while he cared deeply for her, he would never act on it had only led her to start drinking. To almost ruining her life and career. And she couldn't go through that dark period again. No matter how bad an idea this was, Sara had to tell Nick and Greg what she was feeling and how she wanted to change their relationship.

Taking a deep breath, Sara stepped out of her car. She could do this. She had to do this, at least for her own well being.

And maybe, just maybe the two men would be interested in deepening what was between the three of them.


End file.
